This invention relates to a cylindrical lockset and particularly relates to a cylindrical lockset having a bias return for a lockset operator, such as a lever, assembled with a chassis of the lockset.
In many locksets, an operator, such as a knob or lever, is attached to components of a chassis to facilitate operation of the lockset and movement of a bolt associated therewith. Typically, a biasing element forms a portion of the lockset and is designed to develop a biasing tension when the operator is moved from a rest or home position so that, upon release of the operator, the operator will be returned to its home position.
Typically, a spring is mounted in a support housing in the form of a cassette and is located outside of the chassis. The spring is coupled through elements of the lockset to the operator and is biased upon operation of the operator to develop the stored return force necessary to return the operator to its home position upon release of the operator.
The spring-containing cassette is typically mounted externally of a housing of the cassette and, therefore, constitutes a separate component of the lockset which must be handled during assembly of the components of the lockset with a door or must be handled and manipulated when, for example, relocating the lockset on the door for the purpose of changing the hand of the door.
Thus, there is a need for a lockset which provides the necessary biasing force to return the operator to its home position but eliminates the need for handling separately any element, which provides such biasing force, during periods of assembly or re-assembly of the lockset with a door.